powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoyalGuard-Elite/Organization Sheet: M.P.A
M.P.A Headquarters The Multiverse Protection Agency or M.P.A for short is an organization whose mission is to shield and patrol the multiverse. History The Multiverse protection agency has been around since the beginnings of the multiverse. It was originally founded by an unknown primordial race who noticed the ever growing problems the multiverse was having. In its very beginnings the multiverse was a chaotic place. Races that were still blossoming often found themselves facing extinction or enslavement at the hands of more advanced ones. Inter-Universal travel was a lot easier at the beginning because of the still fluctuating space-time continuum. This meant that universes who came into existence early after the arrival of the Genesis Code had a leg up on those who came later. This led to all sorts of atrocities and even threatened the sanctity of the newly minted Multiverse. Universes that originally were solid and firm now resembled Swiss cheese filled with holes. The holes in them all led to different universes and this effect culminated until at one point there was such a level of connectivity between them that stability was lost. The multiverse was on the verge of a total collapse. However our unknown race took action and absolute destruction was averted. We don't know much about this race but it is clear that they were indeed the first race brought forth by the Genesis Code and their universe was the prime reality. Thanks to this they were a race of born winners with extremely powerful natural abilities and a very advanced society with powerful tech. Needless to say once they started acting it did not take long for them to clean up the mess that was the multiverse. After it was done they started the Council of Eternum. This council was made up of various races that were saved thanks to the efforts of our unknown heroes. Our unknown heroes took a backseat and offered wisdom and guidance when needed at least for a while they did. This is where are records start to fail us. We know the unknown race helped the Council for billions of years but then suddenly they just vanish. No one knows what became of them. However thanks to their letting go of the reins there disappearance did not affect the councils ability to do their jobs. It was a mystery to all and quite unsettling to some but they moved forward. Fast forward some more eons and we see the Council of Eternum renaming itself the Multiverse Protection Agency or M.P.A. This is where we start to see protocols form that are still in place today. Originally only the unknown race and the many races that were saved were apart of the Council however upon the renaming of the organization new rules were also set in place. The M.P.A started actively recruiting individuals to join which is a common practice of the Modern M.P.A. Fast forward even more eons and we have caught up to where we currently are. The modern Multiverse Protection Agency. Mission The mission of the M.P.A has changed in some ways but largely remains the same. For example the protection of the multiverse from threats that seek to destroy it will always be paramount to the agency. It is right there in the name after all but this also presents a problem. Large scale threats that threaten the entirety of the multiverse are rare. In its entire History the M.P.A has only come up against 5 Multiverse ending situations. The first is openly taught to all new recruits and is the one that started it all. This is of course the crisis at the beginning of the Multiverse that the unknown race solved. The other 4 are highly classified and not openly disclosed. Even though most beings throughout the multiverse are not even aware of the M.P.A's existence it is still best to keep a lid on such threats or as the M.P.A calls them, decisive emergent catastrophic anomalous yielders or DECAY'S for short. So without the presence of a DECAY the M.P.A focuses mainly on maintaining multiverse stability. This means making sure different universes are not interacting in any way. Advanced civilizations often seek to expand into other verses and whether this is for conquering or saving it can not be allowed. Also any event that happens in one universe that threatens to affect another whether harmful or beneficial can not be allowed. The multiverse is made up of many different universes some quite similar and some drastically different. For the good of every being in the multiverse the universes must stay separate. Some are so radically different there mere interaction can cause harmful effects to other verses. Even the similar ones interacting open the door to a similar crisis that was faced at the beginning of the Multiverse. Structure The M.P.A. is comprised of three branches. The Guardian Division: The Observation Division: The Research and Development Division: The Guardian Division is the offensive arm of the agency. The agents in this division are the ones actively stopping threats and ensuring multiverse stability. It is worth noting however that all recruits receive basic combat training but you are placed in a division based on your talents. The Observation Division is the reconnaissance and intelligence gathering arm of the agency. They observe the entirety of the multiverse for threats that could endanger it. These agents usually are at different M.P.A. bases using its advanced tech to monitor. The ones who are sent into the field are only usually sent out to look into a situation and see if the Guardian Division should be called in. The Research and development division is constantly trying to better understand the multiverse. They also develop and beef up the M.P.A's technology which is superior to most species in the Multiverse. However because of the disappearance of the unknown race the R&D division also has to analyze some M.P.A tech that they do not fully understand. Leadership The M.P.A is led by a Supreme Commander who is in charge of all three divisions. Under him are the Commanders of each individual division. Under them are various subordinates with different titles depending on the division Location The M.P.A has bases in many places. The headquarters is located in the prime reality of the unknown race that started the M.P.A. This place is now called the Ebonmere. With the unknown race now gone it is dark, empty and most likely nothing like how it used to be. The only ones who can access it are M.P.A agents. When you are recruited you get a Soul encoded pass key thanks to some nifty M.P.A tech. Gallery Guardian Division Wing.jpg|Guardian Division Wing at M.P.A Headquarters Observation Division Wing.jpg|Observation Division at M.P.A Headquarters Research and Development Division Wing.jpg|Research and Development Wing at M.P.A Headquarters Research and Development Division Wing 2.jpg|Another section of the Research and Development Wing at M.P.A Headquarters Category:Blog posts